hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Iolaus
'' '' Iolaus of Thebes was the loyal traveling companion and best friend of Hercules. He is played by Michael Hurst. By the age of two, Iolaus was stealing cookies from local vendors this was the start of his boyhood troubles where he broke the law. In one episode, this past kept him from obtaining a job. As a teenager, he trained at Cheiron's Academy. He is renowned for his "old hunter's tricks". These tricks include everything from slowing his heart beat and picking locks. Iolaus had a cousin that looks just like him (and was also played by Michael Hurst). His cousin is a king. On two occasions through out the Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, he trades places with him in order to fight evil and preserve his cousin's kingdom. Iolaus is fond of festivals and women. His fondness with women led him to a romantic relationship that Xena used to get to Hercules. In one HLJ and XWP crossover, Gabrielle and Iolaus both flirt with each other, but nothing became of the encounter. Memorable Quotations * Nicknamed "Curly" by Autolycus in "Porkules" Appearances * Young Hercules * YH all episodes (minus "A Lady in Hades," "Cold Feet," "Sisters," and "The Golden Bow") * HTLJ: ** "Regrets I've Had a Few" ** "Medea Culpa" ** "Twilight" * UAP: ** Hercules and the Amazon Women ** Hercules and the Maze of the Minotaur * HTLJ season 1: ** "The Wrong Path" ** "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" ** "March To Freedom" ** "The Warrior Princess" ** "Gladiator" ** "The Vanishing Dead" ** "Unchained Heart" * HTLJ season 2: ** "The King of Thieves" ** "What's In a Name?" ** "The Siege At Naxos" ** "The Mother Of All Monsters" * XWP: ** "Prometheus" * HTLJ season 2: ** "Cast a Giant Shadow" ** "Highway To Hades" ** "The Sword of Veracity" ** "The Enforcer" ** "Once a Hero" ** "Heedless Hearts" ** "The Apple" ** "Promises" ** "King For a Day" ** "Protean Challenge" ** "The Wedding of Alcmene" ** "Cave of Echoes" * HTLJ season 3: ** "Love Takes a Holiday" ** "Not Fade Away" ** "Monster Child In the Promised Land" ** "Prince Hercules" ** "A Star To Guide Them" ** "The Lady and the Dragon" ** "Long Live the King" ** "Surprise" ** "Encounter" * XWP: ** "The Quest" * HTLJ season 3: ** "When a Man Loves a Woman" ** "Judgement Day" ** "The Lost City" ** "War Bride" ** "A Rock and a Hard Place" * Hercules & Xena: The Animated Movie * HTLJ season 4: ** "Hero's Heart" ** "Web of Desire" ** "Stranger In a Strange World" ** "Two Men and a Baby" ** "Hercules On Trial" ** "Medea Culpa" ** "Armageddon Now, Part 1" ** "Armageddon Now, Part 2" ** "Porkules" ** "One Fowl Day" ** "My Fair Cupcake" ** "War Wounds" ** "Twilight" ** "Top God" ** "Reunions" * HTLJ season 5 ** "Faith" ** "Descent" ** "Resurrection" ** "Redemption" ** "Just Passing Through" only ** "Revelations" * HTLJ season 6 (minus "Rebel With a Cause" and "Hercules, Tramps & Thieves") See also * Iolaus 2 * Aelus * Dahak * Jean-Pierre * Jeweler * Orestes * Paul Robert Coyle Category:Mortals Category:Argonauts